Hanji at Hogwarts
by Wings-of-an-Angel20
Summary: Hanji Zoe has died and is reborn in the Harry Potter universe as Luna Lovegood's older sister. This the story of her years at Hogwarts, meeting old friends, making new ones, and of course, loving titans! Golden Trio bashing! Cho bashing! Mrs. Weaseley bashing! Ministry bashing! Many of the people being bashed will be redeemed, because everyone deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

~Hanji at Hogwarts~

**Hi, Prucanisthewaytogohere, but you guys can just call me Prucan, 'cause my full name is way too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Harry Potter. None of these characters belong to me, Prucanisthewaytogo.**

**Main Pairing- Hanji/? (poll!) or no pairing, Hanji is in love with titans. :3**

**Side pairings- (all of these will show up later, there probably won't be much romance) Levi/Eren, Auruo/Petra, Jean/Marco, Luna/Neville, (there may be others, I will set up a poll!)**

**Yaoi/slash warning (NO SMUT!) I aim to make this T rated at the max. Kissing is the furthest I'll go, but I may MENTION it, but in a way like, "Oh, they're off, alone, ya know." Nothing more. If you want that kind of stuff, don't look here!**

**Some characters may be OOC, just to let you know! **

**I will be bashing a few people (they will be redeemed at one point), including: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Ginny (maybe), Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Mrs. Weasely, Voldemort (or Voldie-poo!), Fudge and Umbridge, and maybe Dumbles. **

**If I go too far with of my bashings, please review or PM me so I can tone it down a bit, K?**

**Read, Review, and LOVE TITANS.**

**-Enjoy-**

Hanji lay in her bed, her normally bright and energetic eyes were dull and sullen. Her hair was lacked it's usual shine as she had been sick for a while now. Her movements were sluggish and her muscles felt as if she had just lifted up a titan. Hanji as very sick, and even though her outward appearance didn't show it, she was very excited. You see, the disease that was Hanji had contracted was extremely rare and all of the scientists in Wall Sina were mystified about it's origins, cure and affect on the body. Hanji, being a scientist herself, was ecstatic that she would be able to document everything there was to know about this disease. She exclaimed this out loud to her squad, to the dismay of those who did not understand her behavior all that well, before she succumbed to a coughing fit. Hanji was, however, miffed that she couldn't goout and investigate titans in her current state. She wasn't even allowed to experiment with Eren! Slowly, over time, her disease got worse and sometimes she couldn't even gather the strength to lift herself out of bed. Hanji still tried to find times to visit the titans that they had captured, only tobe caught and brought back to her bed, protesting every time.

A click was heard and she turned her head to see Levi opening the door and placing the newly installed lock to keep Hanji in bed back on the door, effectively shutting them in.

"Shitty Glasses." he greeted her bluntly.

Hanji attempted to sit up and greet her fellow Survey Corp member, but flopped back down, but still initiated an exhilarated rant."Levi! It's been so boring in here! How are Ed and Gein doing? Are they being treated well? How's Eren? Is he getting a hold of his shif-" a hand cut her excited rambling off.

"Hanji." Levi said sternly.

She looked at him with a shocked look upon her face. He never called her by her given name unless something serious was happening. What had happened that was so bad that he called her Hanji?

"Something serious has come up, Hanji." Levi said, his voice more stiff than ususal.

"Is it Eren? Is he okay?" Hanji asked worriedly, she knew the young titan shifter was impulsive and full of rage towards the titans and was prone to many close calls with partial shifting and getting into uneeded brawls with Jean Kirschtein.

"No, it's abou-" he was cut off by a fit of coughing from Hanji. When she pulled her sleeve away from her face, splotches of blood could be seen accumulating on the cream fabric of her shirt.

Horrified, she felt blood dribble down her chin and drop on the sheets below, creating crimson pools of blood that contrasted with the stark whiteness of the sheets. She felt her body lose consciousness and fall back down, and Levi rushing forward to her, shouting her name as the darkness overtook her.

~Line Break~

She woke up to pristine white surrounding her and the feeling of tubes and the cold metallic feeling of medical equipment around her. She blinked slowly, trying to wake herself up. The world remained slightly blurry, as her glasses lay on the table on her right, and she couldn't move her arm in fear of disrupting the many beeping machines that were hooked up to her body. She turned her head to the right and saw a multitude of presents and cards addressed to her. She smiled softly and shifted her head so she was now staring at the

With a sigh, Hanji contemplated what had happened before she was taken to the medical ward. First, she tried to sneak out to see Ed and Gein, but was caught by Armin, who was on his way back from standing watch at Annie's crystal. Then, Erwin proceeded to yell at her and locked her in her room with a reinforced lock. Then Levi came, he was trying to tell her something important...What was it that he was trying to tell her that was so important?

BAM! The door slammed open, startling Hanji from her contemplative thoughts. A brown flash shot to her bed, and nearly crushed Hanji in a hug. When she recovered from the shock of his entrance, Hanji recognized the brown flash as Eren, who was currently hugging her as hard as he possibly could.

"Eren. Get off of Hanji." a calm voice said from the now open doorway. Mikasa stood there stoically with Armin behind her.

"But Mikasa, we haven't been able to see her for an entire week!" Eren said whinily.

This came as a shock to Hanji. A week!? It felt like only a day had passed! she thought, panicked.

Suddenly, the weight of Eren was lifted and she saw that he was facing the doorway, while Armin and Mikasa had now entered the room, all three saluting to the figures who had come.

"Ah, Hanji, I see you have finally woken up." she recognized the voice of Erwin and turned to look at him and Levi, who was leaning against the doorframe, a look that she had only seen when people close to him die on his face.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"When Corporal Levi was visiting you last week, you suddenly went into a fit of coughing and coughed up blood and proceeded to faint. You stayed unconscious for an entire week." Erwin said, a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite decipher.

"What is it?" she asked, a feeling in her stomach telling her, "you shouldn't have asked that."

Erwin was about to say something when Levi suddenly spoke up, cutting Erwin off. "Hanji, your illness has gotten even worse. There's nothing we can do. The medics checked you out multiple times. You've a limited amount of time to live."

**Well! That's the first chapter of Hanji at Hogwarts!**

**Harry Potter stuff will come in later, review if you want more! **

**IF you have anything to ask, or if you have ideas, just PM me, I'll make sure to message you back!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **

**Prucan- out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hanji At Hogwarts~**

**Prucan here!**

**First off, thanks to all the people that reviewed, followed and favorited!It really means a lot to me, and you guys are awesome!**

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! **

**!IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**The results for the poll came in, and the winner is...No pairing!**

**There will be no pairing for Hanji, which I'm okay with because I'm pretty bad at writing romance XD**

**IF LEVI SEEMS LIKE HE HAS ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HANJI, HE DOESN'T! I JUST SEE HANJI AS HAVING WORMED HER WAY INTO LEVI'S HEART OVER TIME, AND HE CONSIDERS HER HIS BEST FRIEND.**

**I also think of her as somewhat acting as a second mother to Eren and the titans (Sawney and Bean) so yeah, that will come up in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) or Harry Potter or any of the characters from the franchises!**

**The pairings are;**

**Levi/Eren, Jean/Marco, Luna/Neville and Sirius/Remus **

**I've decided that due to things not working out well with putting all of the pairings that I want in my story, only the ones above will be shown in the story! **

**Anyways, I've taken long enough talking! Here's the story!**

**~Hanji at Hogwarts~**

****Hanji POV****

**_"You've a limited amount of time to live."_**

Hanji gasped as the words that Levi had uttered raced through her head.

"W-what?" she asked, her voice shaking as she felt the blood drain out of her face.

"The sickness" Levi said, his head facing away from her,"The sickness you have contracted has gotten inexplicably worse and it's killing you."

Hanji's mind began to swirl, she was going to die? How long did she have? Could they cure her? Thoughts swam through the mind of the researcher at alarming speeds, her breaths getting quicker and more haggard. The last thing she saw before she fainted were the worried eyes of her fellow Survey Corps members as they rushed to her side.

**Eren POV**

Eren watched, horrified as his surrogate mother's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell back onto her pillow. Immediately, everyone around him sprung into action. Erwin ran to the nurse call button and slammed his hand down upon it. Levi ran to Hanji and began to shake her limp body, yelling curse words at her. Mikasa's eyes widened as she stepped towards Eren protectively, and Armin had covered his mouth with his hands, the shock and terror evident in his blue eyes.

Eren could only watch, paralyzed, as Erwin continued pushing the red button frantically, and a petite and harried nurse came hurrying in, worry upon her wrinkled features. She looked to Hanji's bed immediately and saw Levi shaking and yelling at her.

"Stop that right now!" she yelled at him. Levi turned slowly and to the shock of everyone in the room, there were hints of tears in his eyes.

"Help her." he said softly, losing almost all of the gruffness that was always in his voice. "Help her, she's my best friend."

Eren was shocked at this revelation. 'Heichou never shows his feelings, except for anger.' he mused.

"We'll do the best we can, sir." the nurse said gently to Levi, who was still holding Hanji's unconscious figure.

All of a sudden, all of the machines that were hooked up to Hanji began to beep erratically.

The nurse rushed to the bed and checked all of the machinery, her face growing paler after reading each screen.

"I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE! STAT!" she screamed out into the hall, her face as white as a sheet.

She whirled around to face them and said, "I need you to get out of here!" When nobody moved, she screamed, "NOW!"

All of a sudden, Eren regained control of his body and asked, "Why? What's happening?"

The nurse looked at him sympathetically, and said,"She overexerted herself, and now that she's unconscious, the disease has gotten even worse than before. She may die any second now, so if you want us to save her, you need to leave."

As soon as she finished speaking, Eren felt a wave of foreboding wash over him. 'Not Hanji,' he thought,' Not Hanji, who acted like a second mother to me! I can't lose my mother again, my mother who would sit with me telling me about titans, who would treat the titans like her own, not her, who would believe in me when everybody else thought that I was a monster.'

A feeling of numbness came over Eren as Levi led him out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room though, all of the implications of what could happen rushed back to him and he began to sob into Levi's shoulder.

**Hanji POV**

Hanji opened her eyes, expecting to see the pristine white of the hospital room. But she could only see miles and miles of pitch black darkness. "What happened?" she tried to say, but her mouth wouldn't work.

Fear gripped Hanji's mind as she tried to find out what had happened to her and why she was in this state.

All of a sudden, voices came from all around her, words echoing through the abyss.

"Doctor!"

"Get me a scalpel!"

"Doctor, it's getting worse!"

"We're losing her!"

"Don't give up on us!"

"Come you have to stay with us!"

Slowly, Hanji felt the all-too familiar feeling of falling unconscious as she felt a sensation of falling backwards. As she fell, her eyelids slowly fell shut, and a white light enveloped her falling form, encasing her in light.

She struggled to stay awake, but a soothing presence came over her, and Hanji thought of all of the people she thought of as family as she began to fade. Eren, whom she thought of as a son. Levi, her best friend, whom she knew that would take care of her adopted son. Mikasa and Armin, both whom are Eren's closest and most reliable friends who would rather die than abandon each other. Erwin, who was always trying to protect everyone, and ended up losing his arm because of it, but he was still an amazing leader that she would follow into hell. Sawney and Bean, whom she thought of as her own children, nevertheless their size and tendency to try and eat her.

While she was reminiscing about her friends and family, multicolored lights began to wrap around her, changing her body until she was no longer a young woman, but rather a fetus. A gently pulsating light came over her new body and she vanished from her world, to be placed in the womb of one Mrs. Selene Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hanji at Hogwarts~**

**by Prucanisthewaytogo**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Harry Potter**

**(Author's note is at the end of the chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

Bright whiteness was all around Hanji as she groggily opened her eyes. She was seemingly floating in thin air, and when she tried to stand, she found that there was no ground beneath her to stand on, so she decided to try and swim through the air. After she "swam" around an got the hang of it, she decided to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" she asked nervously to the white abyss. Her voice echoed back eerily, and a chill ran down her spine.A strangled noise sounded from behind her, and she whirled around to see Eren grasping on to Levi's shirt, white-knuckled, sobbing hysterically.

"Eren? Levi?" she asked, her voice breaking as tears flowed from her eyes. She blindly tried to get over to the pair, crying their names as she did men remained indifferent to her cries as Eren continued to wail and Levi stood stoically, holding Eren.

As Hanji reached out her hand to touch Eren, he and Levi disappeared into thin air. Hanji forze, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to digest what had just happened. Her body began to wrack with sobs as she floated, alone, in the nothingness. Soon her grief intensified as she yelled out, her voice echoing in the void, "GOD DAMN IT! WHY?! WHY?! DO YOU TAUNT ME? EVERYONE THAT I CARE ABOUT HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and the metaphorical dam of emotions flowed for as she cried harder than she had ever cried before.

Suddenly, she was being shaken, and she began to fly upwards, her mind spiraling. As she opened her eyes, she did not see absolute whiteness, but the familiarity of her own room in her home. She was still being shaken and she looked to see who the perpetrator was to see a tangle of white blond hair.

"Han?" her little sister Luna asked with concern evident in her voice. "Yes, Lu?" Hanji asked groggily, as Luna released her. "What happened? Was it the dream again?" Hanji couldn't help but hug her little sister at that moment. Luna was just so innocent and adorable, and she was one of the only people that Hanji trusted with the information of her past life. She never treated HAnji differently because of it,and still calls her Han, from when they were children and she couldn't pronounce Hanji.

"Han! You got a letter!" Luna said excitedly, as she bounced up and down on her sister who was still drowsy from just having woken up. But Hanji was completely alert when Luna uttered those 5 simple words. She threw off her covers, and ran downstairs to their kitchen to see an owl perched rather imperiously on the back of her father's chair. She went up to the owl and unhooked the letter that was attached to it's leg and nearly fainted when she saw the wax seal of Hogwarts emblazoned on it.

She ripped it open, and quickly extracted the two letters from the heavy parchment envelope.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Lovegood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the first letter, she hastily pulled out the second letter which read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"This is it," she breathed out,"I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going." A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought wistfully," Don't worry, you guys, I'll find a way back somehow."

**So that's it for this chapter, I need to work on making my chapters longer...**

**Glad that I could update so quickly!  
**

**I just want to thank all of you that reviewed and favorited and followed this story! It really helps me get motivation!**

**The next chapter will be at Diagon. ****  
**

**There's a poll on my profile for which teacher will escort her to Diagon, and don't worry, some other characters from snk will be reincarnated as well! **

**Please review, fave and follow, and don't forget to vote! **

**Prucan out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanji at Hogwarts**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I'm possibly the worst updater on the planet! Thanks to all of you that stuck with me! P.S. This chapter will definitely be longer than the last update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**For all of you that want a lot of Riren, it won't appear yet, and when it does, it won't be overwhelming (I hope)**

**Anyways, the poll results came in, two people voted, one unofficially, both of which for Snape.**

**P.S SNAPE IS GOING TO BE SOMEWHAT OF A BUTT IN THIS**

**Yeah Beginning of DIAGON ALLEY!**

**Hanji POV**

As soon as she had finished her breakfast, Hanji ran upstairs to the room that she shared with Luna. She went over to her bookshelves and contemplated which books would be most helpful in her research. She had all of the texts on Nargles and other creatures that Luna and their father had written near the forefront. She pushed the books to the side and began to pull out journal after journal, each chock full of the observations that she had made on titans in her past life. She pulled a beaten trunk from under her bed and began to place all of the books carefully in it, so she could continue her research at Hogwarts.

When she had finished, the trunk was so full of her writings, that she wouldn't be able to fit a pair of socks, let alone a pair a robes, into it. " I guess I'll have to trunk shopping when I go to get my school supplies." she muttered to herself. "Speaking of school supplies, how am I going to get them?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the heavy parchment and looked it over.

At the bottom, was scrawled, "a professor will escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies and robes."

"Huh, it never says who though. I wonder who it'll be?" Hanji pondered out loud.

Immediately after she finished the thought, Luna's soft voice rang up to her.

"Hanji! Someone's here to see you!"

Hanji wondered who it was as she walked down the stairs. Hopefully not Ronald Weasley. Their neighbor was the biggest git that she had ever met, and that included everyone in her past life. He was always eating, and was a lazy sexist. Hanji on the other hand, was a prominent feminist that didn't deal with Ron's shit. After years of dealing with Levi's attitude, she was used to it, but that didn't mean that she liked it.

As she got to the front door, the first thought in her mind was "bat". The man standing at the open door was a tall, black haired man, with an expression on his face that made him look like he had sucked a lemon.

"Hanji Lovegood, I presume?" he asked, his voice low and irritated.

She nodded, shocked at how much this man resembled Levi, except for the height.

"Well then, I am assuming that you have received your letter of invitation. Am I correct?"

When she only nodded again, his dark eyes flashed and he snarled. "I am your professor, and you will address me as sir or Professor Snape. I will not accept you waggling your head around like a newborn infant. Now I will ask again, have you received your letter of invitation?"

"YES SIR!" she shouted, her feet locking together, back straightening, and her hands moving to the military salute.

After a few seconds of her standing stock still and him looking at her dumbfounded (though it didn't quite appear on his face) Snape spoke.

"Stupid girl, if you are to be a student at Hogwarts, I will expect you to respect your professors and not use such blatant sarcasm as you have just shown."

Hanji dropped her arms to her sides and released her stance and muttered, "Yes sir."

"Very well, now as you have gotten the list of required supplies along with your letter, I will take you to Diagon Alley, so you can prepare for school and not be as much of a dunderhead as you already are." said Snape.

Hanji's instincts told her to punch the bat-like man in the nose, but as she had already gotten of to a bad start, she simply smiled and said, "Let me go get my list."

Fuming, she left him standing imperiously in the doorway and ran upstairs to grab her list and her savings bag of money.

On her way back, she said goodbye to Luna, who simply smiled, said goodbye, and returned to reading her book on heliopaths.

Hanji then made her way to the professor in the foyer and said simply, "I'm ready."

He simply sneered, "It took you long enough, impudent girl." Ignoring the jab, Hanji plastered on a fake smile and held out her arm.

He grabbed her arm and said with a snarl, "Do try to not get sick, it's simply disgusting." She apologized to Levi in her mind, how could she have ever thought that this awful man was anything like her best friend? Deciding that she had had enough of fake pleasantries, she stuck out her tongue at him when he turned.

All of a sudden, the world was spinning, and it felt like all of those years ago when she had died, as Hanji Zoe. Memories of that day spun rampant in her mind, her heart racing, Levi screaming, Eren crying.

She tried to yell out, but the wind took the words out of her mouth as soon as they were spoken.

Then, with a thump, Hanji's feet hit the ground, and her legs shook dangerously as she tried to regain her composure. She grabbed on to what was closest to her, which happened to be a table and propped herself up against it as the memories of her death slowly began to fade.

She was shaken out of her stupor by a bucket being handed to her a by and old man. She looked up curiously at him, and he said in a creaky voice, "First time apparaters usually get sick, are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, and looked at her surroundings for the first time. It looked as if she was in a dingy pub filled with witches and wizards, all drinking and looking for all purposes, bored.

Snape was standing nearby, sneering down upon her. "Get up you stupid brat, I haven't got all day to wait around for you."

Hanji merely straightened, a scowl worthy of Levi on her face. With a swish of his black cloak, Snape turned and headed towards the back of the pub.

Hanji followed him, her mind whirling with different possibilities as to what the entrance would look like. So she was sorely disappointed when she was facing a drab brick wall instead of a magnificent golden gate.

Seeing the look on her face, Snape simply whipped out his wand and began to tap the wall in an odd sequence. Hanji watched him, very curious as to what he was doing.

Three up, two across, she noted mentally.

All of a sudden the bricks began to move and rearrange themselves to form a brick arch where the wall once was. Hanji felt her jaw drop at the occurrence.

The spell was broken when she noticed that Snape had already strode through the gate, into the busy marketplace on the other side. She shook herself and ran after him, her brown ponytail flying behind her.

Once she caught up with the bat-like man, she began to look around, all while keeping an eye on the Professor, lest he decide to leave her again.

The first thing that she bought was her school robes, while the Professor left to go get something from the Apothecary.

Hanji stood alone in front of the shop that brandished a sign saying, "Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions" She faltered before entering, a whistle sounding when she opened the door, catching the attention of the middle-aged witch currently working on a young boy's robes.

She looked up from her work momentarily, "Hello dear, could you stand on the platform while I finish up here?" she asked.

Hanji nodded and made her way to the platform. Now that she was closer, she could see that the boy that the woman was working on had blond hair that was slicked back with an unimaginable amount of hair gel. His face was pointed, like a rodent, and the sneer he was making didn't make it any more attractive.

"Hogwarts too?" he drawled. His tone made Hanji think of the Military Police and their superiority complex.

"Yes..." she said unaware if the boy was actually anything like the pompous military members from Sina.

"What House do you want to be in? I want Slytherin, it's been in my family for generations. I'd be fine with Ravenclaw, but the other ones are for duffers and brash idiots."

Before Hanji could respond, he yelped. "Be careful where you stick that pin, you idiot!" he said scathingly to the woman who was currently pinning his robes, a look of subtle smugness on her face.

Hanji couldn't hold in her amusement at the little prick's pain, and giggled, which caught the attention of the irate boy.

"My father will hear about this!" he sneered at her and stormed out after ripping the cloak off of himself.

"Sorry about that young miss, let's get started on you then, yeah?" The woman, who later introduced herself as Madame Malkin, began to pin a black robe to Hanji. After an eternity of standing still on the platform, Hanji was finally done being fitted for robes. After paying for her clothing, she walked to the Apothecary, where the Professor was inside, bargaining with the cashier.

Hanji didn't think that he would be done anytime soon, so she decided to roam a bit. The shop right next door was full of barking, meowing, and hooting. She looked to the sign and saw that it was a pet store. The letter did say that she could bring a pet right? She shrugged and stepped in, the animal noises only increasing in volume as she entered the shop.

She wandered over to the owls, and then the toads, which she found not that interesting, before she found them.

She had wandered over to the cats and kittens and was cooing over how adorable they were before she happened upon the familiar the brown straight fur of one certain kitten.

"Bean?" She whispered in disbelief. The kitten looked in her direction and mewled before bounding towards her. She picked him up and got a better look at his face, picking out familiarities from the titan that she loved so much.

"How is this possible?" she wondered, as Bean-kitten mewled and rubbed himself on her cheek. A soft meow sounded from back in the enclosure, and she looked down to see a kitten that looked like Sawney.

"Sawney?" she said, moving to pick up him as well, her eyes tearing up as she held them close to her.

"What about Eren and Levi and everybody else? Now that you both are here, will they come here too? Is my family going to be reunited finally?" she wondered out loud to the two titan-turned kittens that were currently cuddling with her in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanji at Hogwarts**

**YAY NEW CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Finishing up Diagon!**

**Someone from Hanji's past will be appearing soon!**

**I'm actually updating somewhat quickly! WOW**

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

After purchasing Sawney and Bean, Hanji began to stroll towards the Apothecary, where the greasy potions master was. He was still bargaining, and it seemed like he was wearing the clerk down. After what must have been a long verbal spar, the clerk finally gave in and Snape's sneer transformed into a smug smirk.

Hanji stood by the door, observing the inside of the store, and saw all types of different animal appendages and herbs in jars and bottles. Her scientific side was intrigued and she felt the urge to take one and run tests on it and see what it's properties were. Her internal thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around, scaring both of the kittens in her arms and Snape, who had been the one to put his hand on her. "What the devil is this?" he asked her, looking in disgust at Sawney and Bean cradled in her arms.

"My pets." she answered curtly, squeezing them defensively. If he was going to try and take them away, there was going to be one less potions master in the world.

"If you had read the letter, you would see that only one pet is allowed at Hogwarts. One of them must be returned." Snape said in a rather condescending tone.

She glared at him, trying her best to channel Levi's infamous glare that frightened people and titan alike. "I will keep both, thank you very much." she said, her voice sharp as her 3DMG blade.

Sawney and Bean, sensing the tension, hissed and spit at Snape, determined on staying with Hanji.

"Fine. But you must keep them in line at ALL TIMES. IF I hear of them causing ANY type of mischief, I WILL take points from your house. Do you understand?" he said, apparently having given in to the feeling of danger that was being sent towards him by Hanji._  
_

"Yes sir! I won't let them do anything! Thank you!" Hanji brightened considerably and would have hugged the man if not for the fact that she was holding Sawney and Bean, and if she had, he would have killed on the spot.

"Do not get used to it." he said, turning away and walking off. Hanji followed him, her kittens mewling and rubbing against her in contentment.

The rest of day passed quickly, the only interesting parts being getting her wand and the bookstore. She would have spent an eternity in there, but the greasy professor dragged her away before she could spend all of her money there.

Buying her wand had been interesting yet creepy at the same time. They had walked into a store called Ollivanders, which was apparently the best wand store if the people talking by the bank had been correct. As soon as she had entered, her senses came awake, and she silently scanned the store, the kittens in her arms on edge, as if they sensed it as well. She looked into a corner where she could feel herself being watched and stared intently at the spot until a man walked out from the darkness.

"Very curious, it's been a while since someone has discovered me, very curious indeed." he said, almost to himself. His hair was a tumbleweed of white that rested haphazardly on his head. His eyes were wide and a light grey that sent a chill down her spine when he looked her in the eye.

"Well, Miss Hanji, you are here for your wand correct?" he asked. Hanji could only nod, still a bit creeped out by the odd man.

"My name is Mr. Ollivander, and let's begin. First, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, seemingly distracted yet excited at the same time.

"Wand arm?" Hanji asked unsurely. "Oh, your dominant hand, Miss Hanji." Ollivander replied. She placed Sawney and Bean on her bags, and they cuddled together and fell asleep promptly. She held out her right hand. Ollivander waved his wand and a tape measure flew up off a desk and began to measure her all of her body, even the space between her nostrils!

Before she could ask precisely, why, it needed her nostril measurements, it fell back onto the desk where it had come from. She looked over to where Ollivander had been standing to see that he had disappeared. She whirled around, and saw him by a shelf full of boxes behind her.

"There's a certain energy about you that makes me feel like normal wands won't work for you, m'dear." With an a-ha, he pulled out a dusty and beaten up box from the top of the shelf. With a flourish he turned to her and presented it to her.

She hesitated a bit before taking it out of his hands and opening it. Inside was a silvery wand that shone when the light hit it. She pulled it out and looked to Ollivander, unsure of what to do.

"Go on! Wave it!" he encouraged her, excitement written all over his wrinkled features. Hesitantly, she gave it a flick. As soon as she did so, a breeze waved around her. It felt like she was using her 3DMG again, and flying through the air, with her family. She was shocked out of her reverie by Ollivander clapping his hands excitedly.

"Brilliant! Oh, simply brilliant! Oak, 12 inches, sturdy, good at transfiguration. The core, though, the core is very curious indeed. That wand is made with the hair of a curious giant that my ancestor ran into on one of his adventures back in the day. He said it looked like a regular giant, but it didn't eat or sleep at all. He nabbed the hair before making a quick getaway, but he wrote in his memoirs that it had tried to eat him, and it's only because he could disapparate that he got away."

Hanji tried to hide her shock at what the old man had just said. A titan? She hadn't heard of any information or tales about them in her collection of research, the closest things were giants, but they weren't as hardy as titans. She looked down at the wand in her hand, and wondered, now that I have this, will I finally be able to find out why? Why the titans attacked?

She shook herself mentally, I'll think about that later, she mused, now I have to buy my wand.

"How much for the wand?" she asked, reaching for her bag.

"7 galleons, please." he replied, his voice still somewhat excited. She pulled out the right amount of coins and thanked the man before leaving the store with the professor, who hadn't said anything since they had entered the store. She looked down at her list to see that everything had been crossed off.

"Looks like we're all done. Thank you for escorting me, Professor." she said, polite facade back in place.

He simply sneered and grabbed her arm and apparated them both away.

When they landed, the kittens, who had been sleeping in Hanji's robes, both woke up and began yowling. She picked them out of the bag, and they began to calm down. When she turned to Snape, he still had the sneer on his face. He handed her a ticket, saying go to Platform 9 and 3/4 in King's Cross Station in London to get to the school. Before she could ask where exactly Platform 9 and 3/4 was, he had disappeared.

Frowning, she stuck her tongue out at the spot where he had been. Then she yawned, and went inside, intent on going to bed and the next morning, packing and researching as much as she could. But she was stopped by Luna, who was dressed in her pajamas, lying asleep on the couch, a book laying open in her small hands.

Hanji sighed and set Sawney and Bean down on the floor. They scampered off, exploring their new home, as she made her way to her little sister. She picked up Luna gently as not to wake her. She made her way upstairs, to their shared room and set Luna down in her bed. Hanji tucked the covers around her and kissed her on her forehead before she got ready to go to bed herself. While she was changing, she thought about their father. She didn't see him often, as he was always on some sort of magical creature hunt, leaving her and Luna to fend for themselves.

He had done it before, but after their mother had died, it had intensified, and he cracked. He was almost never home, and when he was, he wasn't the same as before. His eyes were even more dazed and unfocused than they had ever been. Since he was always gone, Hanji took care of Luna most of the time, acting as her somewhat mother.

Luna was Hanji's supporting anchor as well. Whenever she had had a bad day, Luna would come into their room and simply sit with her, and hug her. Without each other, she mused, they wouldn't be able to function. She looked over to her sister and saw that a small smile was on her face. Hanji smiled, Luna really was an angel, she thought, before she slipped off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hanji at Hogwarts**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Here's Kings Cross! **

**P.S. THE PERSON FROM HANJI'S PAST LIFE IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**ALSO, FIRST MEETINGS WITH SOME MORE HP CHARACTERS**

**Can we pretend they had the Anglia in their first year? Yeah? cool!**

**Chapter is longer than usual! YAY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin. **

**Enjoy!**

Hanji woke up, the light from the sun shining in her eyes. She blinked and yawned before turning over in her bed, coming face-to-face with a pair of brown unblinking eyes. She screamed and fell out of her bed, waking up Luna. Luna looked over and began to laugh hysterically at the sight before her. Hanji was lying on the floor, tangled up in her blankets, her hair askew, and Bean sitting on top of the bed, looking startled. Hanji was struggling to get free, but when Luna began to laugh, she realized the ridiculousness of her predicament and began to laugh with her. Hanji smiled, she hadn't seen Luna this genuinely happy since their mother's death. After laughing so hard their eyes teared up, Luna calmed down enough to help release her sister from her cotton bindings.

After she was untangled, Hanji grabbed Bean off of her bed, and began to pet him, content with the happiness that permeated the room. Luna sat down next to her, Sawney purring in her arms. Luna leaned into Hanji's side and they sit in the rays of the sun, the only sounds being the birds outside chirping and the two kittens purring. The moment was ruined however, when a letter on Hanji's bed stand fell, a slip of paper sliding out onto the floor. Hanji sighed and went to go pick it up when she saw the letters on the surface.

_Kings Cross Station, __Platform 9 and 3/4. Note to students, train departs at 11:00 exactly on September 1st, 1991. _

_"_CRAP!" Hanji yelled, startling Luna and the two kittens. "What time is it?!" she asked frantically, scrambling up, accidentally overturning the kitten on her lap, much to Bean's annoyance. Luna looked at her, her silvery eyes wide as she realized what was occurring. "9:00" she said as she looked at the wooden clock on the wall. Hanji ran to the closet and pulled out her two trunks, and threw them haphazardly onto her bed. She ran to the bathroom, leaving behind her sister and the two titan-cats.

"Crap crap crap! The Weasleys are taking me to King's Cross at 10:00! I'm going to be late!" she said to herself as she panicked.

She took a quick shower and pulled her hair back into her signature ponytail before getting dressed and running back to her room, her hair still dripping water. She slammed the door open, and ran to her drawers and shelves and pulled out all of the books that she had pored over for the past week, and threw them all into her trunk. She was fretting over her journals and notes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, almost whipping Luna with her ponytail. Her sister was holding something in her hand, looking timid.

"I made this for you, so the Nargles don't bother you during school." she said, her dreamy voice quieter than usual. She held out a small handmade sculpture that was hanging on a piece of yarn. The sculpture was made of clay, and was of a eagle. It's wings were outstretched, and to her surprise, the wings were the same design and color of the Survey Corps symbol. Tears came to Hanji's eyes as she took the necklace from hugged her tightly and whispered to her, "I love it so much Luna, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Luna hugged her back and said, "Make sure to write every week, or I'll send a howler." Hanji laughed and hugged her tighter.

After Hanji was finished getting ready, she put Sawney and Bean in her (rather large) pockets in her coat. She made sure to lock up the house, and she and Luna began the run to the Weasley residence. The Burrow was only a mile away, and the Mrs. Weasley had offered to take Hanji to King's Cross, since Xenophilius was searching for Snorcacks, and she had four children going to Hogwarts as well. Luna was carrying the lighter one of Hanji's trunks, and Hanji was lugging along the book-filled one, the two titan cats in her pockets yowling their displeasure.

By the time they had gotten to the Burrow, it was 9:43 and the Weasley clan was all gathered outside, all of them looking harried and rushed. When Fred and George saw Hanji and Luna approaching, they waved their arms frantically in their direction, beckoning them over. Hanji and Luna slowed to a jog when they came close enough and could hear the conversation that was taking place in the yard.

"Ronald, there's some dirt on your nose, let me get it." Molly said as she pulled her youngest song to her and began to scrub furiously at the lanky red-head's nose. Fred and George were laughing at their brother's predicament, reminding her of the two trainees that were in Eren's squad. Connie and Sasha, maybe? She looked around and saw that Ginny had come up to Luna and the two were chatting. About what, she had no idea, probably Harry Potter, since it was Ginny. Percy was standing off to the side, adjusting his robes and shining a small badge that he had pinned to his breast pocket on his robe. She rolled her eyes at the obvious ploy to get attention. She was about to set down her trunk when she was brought to attention.

"Oh Hanji dear, don't put down your trunk, we're going to leave in just a mo." Molly said, apparently satisfied with her work on Ron's nose. The freckled boy's nose was almost as red as his hair, and Hanji couldn't help giggling along with the twins at the pained expression on his face. He was going to snap at them, but Molly had already begun to usher them to the blue Ford Anglia.

Hanji pulled Luna off to the side after piling her trunks and Sawney and Bean in the car. "Luna, remember that if ANYTHING happens, you are to get to the Burrow as fast as you can. I'll make sure to write. Make sure to spend some time outside, I don't need you getting any paler. Dad sends money every week, so don't spend it all on books, remember to eat and sleep, and, and, oh, just get over here!" At that, Hanji pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I love you Lu" she said, calling her sister the old nickname that her mother and her had called Luna when she was young. "I love you so, so much, I can't lose you like I have the rest of my family." she whispered. She pulled away and kissed Luna on her forehead, missing the confused look on her face.

Hanji stepped into the car after saying goodbye to her sister, and squished herself next to the twins, who were teasing Percy about his pompousness, having grown bored of tormenting their younger brother. Luna slid in the backseat next to Ginny, who was happy to see that her friend was coming.

It didn't take long for the rolling hills to change into the busy streets of London. Molly was having trouble with the controls of the car, so when they got there, it was around 10:45. She parked, albeit badly, and rushed them all into the station. The eight of them gained many odd looks on the way, and Hanji couldn't blame them. Eight people wearing long black robes, running and pushing along trolleys with cats and owls on top sounded pretty weird, even to her. They made it to the 9 and 10 platforms and stopped. Hanji looked around, wondering where the mysterious Platform 9 and 3/4 was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black haired boy, around her age, with a trolley staring at them, looking confused. The snowy owl on top his trolley was what tipped her off that he was going to Hogwarts too.

He looked at her and they locked eyes. His eyes were an emerald green, like a brighter version of Eren's eyes. He had taped together glasses, a rat's nest for hair, and a odd lightning scar on his forehead. Then a crowd of tourists came in between them, effectively ending their impromptu staring contest. Hanji turned back to the Weasley clan, only to see that Percy, Fred and George had disappeared. She turned to where Mrs. Weasley was, her curiosity piqued. She didn't notice the black-haired boy approaching from behind.

"Where'd Fred and George and Percy go?" she asked, yearning to the know the secret of their apparent teleportation. "They went to the platform, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied, her face confused.

"Where IS the station?" Hanji asked, noticing the boy standing off to the side. Before Mrs. Weasley could answer, Hanji called over to the boy, "Hey, If you want to know where the station is, come over here. You're pretty bad at sneaking around." The boy started at being found out, and shyly made his way over. Molly turned her "mother-hen gaze" onto him and immediately went into action.

"Oh are you going to Hogwarts? It's Ron's and Hanji's first year as well! Having a bit of trouble finding the station?" He nodded shyly, his bangs falling over his unusual scar.

"See that pillar over there?" she asked as she pointed to the barrier separating the 9 and 10 platforms. "Just run through there and you'll be at the station." Hanji's eyes widened. "Go through solid objects? But that's impossible!" Hanji ran to the pillar and thrust her hand onto it, shocked when instead of meeting solid bricks, her hand phased through it. She pulled it back and and shoved her arm in, amazed at the blatant disregard for basic physics. She only stopped when Mrs. Weasley reminded her that it was almost 11. She stepped back and grabbed her trolley and braced herself before running through the barrier.

The other side of the barrier was full of witches and wizards, all wishing their children well. A red and black steam-engine train sat on the tracks, steam billowing from the stack. She was admiring the station when she was almost hit from behind. She had moved out of the way fast enough to avoid being hit by Ron, whose nose had long-since lost it's redness, making the dirt even more noticeable. Next, the other boy, stumbled through, his eyes widening in wonder and amazement. Luna came through after him and made a beeline straight to Hanji. Hanji immediately hugged the small blonde, and whispered, "Remember what I said, Lu, stay safe." Luna nodded and hugged her sister tighter. Hanji finally detached herself from her and went to get onto the train that would take her to Hogwarts.

She passed compartments on the train, looking for an empty one where she could read peacefully. She had walked through at least two cars before she came to a compartment with a single student in it. She opened the door and stuck her head in. The student that was already there turned and green met brown.

"EREN?!" she cried out as the student in the compartment said, "HANJI!?" Hanji threw herself into the compartment and latched onto Eren, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Hanji pulled away to look at her adopted son. Eren's hair was a bit longer, and a darker shade of brown and his face younger and less angry than she had ever seen him. His eyes still remained the same piercing green, that could send chills down your spine when he was mad. She pulled him in for another hug and whispered to him, "I missed you so much, Eren. You and Levi and Erwin, and everybody." At the mention of Levi, Eren's mood shifted. What was happy disbelief, turned somber.

"Eren? Eren, what happened to Levi? Oh my God, Eren did you die?" her voice quickening in worry and fright as she looked at his sad face.

"Levi, well, after you died, Levi sort of died, but mentally. I felt like my heart had been taken and ripped apart and eaten by a thousand titans. Levi took care of me for a while, making sure that I didn't hurt myself or anything. After a while, he revealed that he had feelings for me. I returned his feelings, and we became boyfriends and lovers." Eren stopped here and took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself for the next part of his tale. "Things were calming down, we had all but eradicated the titans, when it happened. Levi and I were sparring when Armin ran in. Mikasa had been badly injured. An Aberrant had knocked her into a tree and she had broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. The doctors were doing everything they could, but they didn't think that she was going to make it. Mikasa being Mikasa, however, toughed it out and was on her way to recovery when they attacked. I remember, I was going to take Clyde out for a quick run, to get my mind off of things, and when I was out there, titans attacked. Normally, I would have been fine, but Clyde had gotten spooked and had run off, leaving me surrounded by titans. I killed one, but the others broke my wires and were going to kill me. I was going to shift, but I was too out of it to even lift my hand. Then, Levi came in and saved me. He killed the other three with Jean and Armin. He had come down to the ground to help me up, since I was hurt pretty badly. Then a titan came out of nowhere and smacked Levi against a tree and knocked him out. I tried to get over there fast enough...b-but...I was too late. When I was almost there, the titan grabbed him, and-and-and it ATE him." Eren broke down crying at this point and Hanji held him.

"It's okay Eren, I'm here now." she whispered as the boy continued to sob into her robes. Nothing was going to harm her family ever again she thought determinedly as Eren cried over his lost love.

**CHAPTER END**

**Okay so YEAH EREN! YAAY**

**More characters (maybe Marco and Jean)**

**I will finish up the train ride next chapter!**

**How will Eren react to Sawney and Bean? Will he try to kill them? Probably.**

**Fave, follow and REVIEW please! :D**

**~Prucan out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanji at Hogwarts**

**Yeah Eren came in! Woop! SHUT UP ABOUT HIS LAST NAME I'M SORRY.**

**P.S. For all you people that want Harry-bashing NOW, FRICKING WAIT. HE HAS TO GET INFLUENCED BY RON AND HERMS. AT FIRST, HE WILL BE A SHY, POLITE BOY THAT GROWS INTO A BUTTHEAD MCGEE AFTER BEING INFLUENCED. K? :D**

**Let's finish up this train ride, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin**

**SO LET'S GET THIS GRAVY TRAIN OUTTA THE STATION**

Eren sobered up quickly after his episode, but he still remained close to Hanji, not willing to be separated from his surrogate mother once again. Hanji didn't mind, as she wanted to be close to her adopted son as well. They rode in silence for about a half hour when Sawney and Bean woke up. Bean was the first to crawl out of the bag that Hanji had set atop her trunk. He yawned cutely and was about to leap down onto Hanji, when he noticed Eren. Recognizing the scent, he jumped down onto his head and curled into a ball atop the mass of messy brown hair. Eren sat up and grabbed the titan-cat off of his head and got a good look at him.

"Hanji, is this who I think it is?" Hanji was avoiding eye contact with Eren, giving him enough proof that it was indeed who he thought it was.

"Where the hell did you find Bean?" At the mention of his name, Bean perked up and meowed, catching Hanji's attention.

"Oh, he knows his name! Maybe Sawney-" As soon as she said the name of the sandy-furred titan, a lump of fur fell onto Hanji's head, meowing loudly.

Eren looked over to the brown-haired girl and saw the sparkles come into her eyes as she reached up onto her head to dislodge Sawney from her ponytail. Bean sensed her mood and crawled up Eren's arm, intent on getting away from Hanji while she was in extreme-experiment mode. Eren sympathized with the brown cat, as he himself had been victim to many of Hanji's experiments. Plus, some of the experiments that had been performed on the two titans had been more painful than the ones performed on him.

"Eren!" Hanji said excitedly, her brown eyes starry and wide."What if, since Sawney and Bean recognize their names, they can talk too! We just have to run some tests!" At the word 'tests', Bean shrunk farther into Eren's shoulder, claws digging through his robe into his shirt. Hanji looked to the kitten in her hands, and began to try and get it to say simple words, such as cat, rat, mama, etc., while Eren tried to dislodge the frightened titan from his robes, Bean yowling his dislike the entire time. Needless to say, it was pretty loud in their compartment.

After a while of trying to get kittens to speak and getting kittens unattached from clothes, they both gave up, although Hanji did think one 'meow' from Sawney was different sounding than the others. The parts of Eren's robe that were occupied by Bean were covered in dark brown cat hair. Some time later, Bean decided to get off of Eren, and joined Sawney, whom Hanji had placed on top of her trunk. The two were asleep in minutes,and Eren and Hanji began to to talk about Nargles and titans.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment opened, and two boys stood in the doorway. One Hanji recognized as her git of a neighbor, Ron Weasley, and the other one was the boy she ran into on the platform. They were both lugging their trunks behind them, their pockets bulging with what looked like assorted types of candy. She wondered as to what they were doing, as the train had disembarked almost an hour ago. Surely they weren't just wandering the corridors and raiding the candy trolley?

The black haired boy must have sensed their confusion, and asked quietly, "Some older years came and kicked us out of the compartment we were in, can we sit with you?" Before Hanji could even reply to the question, Ron answered loudly and said, "Of course we can sit here, Harry! Hanji's my neighbor, she won't mind!" and sat down with a plop on the seat opposite Eren, who was looking at the ginger with a look of distaste and anger on his face.

"I'm Ron Weasley, that's Harry and we already know Hanji, so who are you?" he asked rudely, looking to Eren. He said, "Eren Hunter, nice to meet you." although by the look on his face, it wasn't very nice at all. The other boy stood in the doorway, his face torn between wanting to be with his friend, and not wanting to be rude. Hanji looked at him and gestured towards the open seat next to the lazy redhead.

"Well?" she said, her voice holding a just a tiny bit of bitterness in it. He scurried into the compartment and thanked her quietly. He tried to lift up his trunk to the racks above their heads, but was struggling immensely. After an eternity of watching him fail to lift the trunk high enough, Eren stood and lifted up the trunk with one arm with ease. Everybody, including Hanji looked at him in awe. For Ron and Harry, it was mostly because he was stronger than the both of them, but for Hanji it was something different.

'How the hell did he get so strong so fast? At his current age, unless he did the training exercises from the training camp every day for at least 5 years, there's not way he should be that strong yet! I'm not that strong yet, and I've been training for at least 4 years! Unless...' Hanji let the thought trail, as she looked over to the brunette. 'Unless he still has his titan-shifting abilities,' she thought. She was broken out of her thoughts when Eren shoved a brightly colored package in her face.

"Hanji! You have to try this! It's amazing!" he said excitedly, a brown smear on his chin. She took it and looked down at the package. In golden letters, it read, 'Chocolate Frog'. She briefly wondered what this "chocolate"was before opening it. She dropped the package when a brown frog hopped out onto her lap. She grabbed it before it could jump again and held it in her hands to observe it.

"Fascinating..." she murmured, not acknowledging the twin looks of confusion being sent at her by the two boys across from her.

"You're supposed to eat it Hanji! It's something called chocolate, and it's delicious!" Eren said, a brown frog leg sticking out of his mouth. She shrugged before ripping a leg off and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as soon as it hit her tongue.

"This, it's amazing!" She said before eating the rest of the frog. She grabbed a handful more and stuffed them in her trunk, careful not to wake the sleeping Sawney and Bean. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shrugging and started to talk about Houses and Quidditch and Chocolate Frog cards. Hanji caught a few words, like, Boy Who Lived, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel. However, HAnji was more concerned with the issue of Eren's great strength. She thought of all the tests and experiments she could run on him, maybe she could get him to give her a ride... All of a sudden, everyone was looking at her questioningly.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just, you were giggling maniacally , and it was a bit creepy Han." Eren admitted looking sheepish.

"Oh is that all?" Hanji said, a bit irritated that they had derailed her train of thought. "Well, it was nothing, I was just daydreaming." she said, trying to alleviate their concern.

"Oh, okay."Ron said, although he still eyed her warily."Well, we were just talking about what House we want to be in! Gryffindor's the best though! I want to go there, where the brave and honorable people are, and not the sneaky slimy Slytherins!" Ron said, before turning to Hanji. "What House do you want to be in?"

Hanji considered the options and what she had read about them. First, there was the Gryffindor House, which was apparently where the "brave at heart" went, but they seemed like a bunch of brash idiots, if what she had seen of the red and gold-bearing students in the compartments that she passed was true.

Then, Ravenclaw, where the smart and clever students went. Really, it's just pressuring students to do as best as they can possibly do, and more, to live up to the expectations of the rest of the school. Also, if you aren't sorted there, it's basically saying that you aren't as smart, and it's no use to even try to be as smart as the Ravenclaws, so you needn't try. Complete BS, in Hanji's opinion.

Then came the Hufflepuffs. This House was all about loyalty and sticking together at all times. The Hufflepuffs were probably the most stable of all the Houses, but it was also the most under appreciated out of all the Houses. "A Load of duffers." was what Hanji had heard a man say when asked what he thought of the House when she was in Diagon Alley.

Then, next came one of the least liked Houses in the entire school. The Slytherins. The students that were sorted into Slytherin were all purebloods, and were known for being the "dark" House of the school. In reality, it was not as bad as it seemed to the rest of the school. The Slytherins were a clever and silver-tongued bunch, that tended to stick in packs. The rest of the school thinks that they are "slimy snakes" (i.e. Ron Weasley), but they are just living up the to the standards that everyone else places for them. Really, if you keep telling someone, that they're going to be a Death Eater when they grow up and continually bully them, there's a larger chance of them being a Death Eater when they grow up than a priest. What House would she want most? Hanji pored over the question.

"I...don't know." Hanji told them. Ron gaped, shocked at her answer.

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?! There's no choice! It's Gryffindor! Why would you want to be in a House full of slimy snakes, smart-ass ravens, or pathetic puffs?"

Hanji sent a fiery glare of doom at the boy, making him shrink back into his seat. "My _mother_ was a "smart-ass raven", as you put it, and I would _love _to be able to be in a House with her. I don't appreciate people insulting my mother, and if you know what's good for you, you will shut your big gaping hole that is a mouth." She stood up abruptly and made her way to the door before opening it harshly. "I need some air. Don't touch my things while I'm gone." and she was gone. Eren glared at the two boys before following her out the door.

Ron looked over at Harry, a confused look on his face. "Some people are just so touchy." he said before eating a jelly bean. He spit it out, an unpleasant look on his face. "BLEARGH! Vomit!" he said after he wiped his tongue roughly with his sleeve.

Hanji had only gotten a few compartments away when Eren caught up to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked her, concern in his tone.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just, my mother from this world, she was a Ravenclaw, and she was proud of it. She would always read to me and tell me stories of when she went to Hogwarts. She was the smartest person I knew, and it devastated my family when she died. It just made me so mad when he insulted her house and the people in it. He was essentially, insulting my mother, and I couldn't stand for that."

Eren nodded, "I understand, I would have done the same if someone insulted my mom. Or you, for that matter." Hanji laughed before throwing her arm around his shoulders and pulling him to her in a one-armed hug.

"Let's get back and see if they tried to touch our stuff." Hanji said, mischief evident in her voice. "If they do, Sawney and Bean will make to sure to protect the trunks."

Right before they got to the door, a crashing sound was heard from inside the compartment. They looked in and saw Ron and Harry laughing at a boy lying on the floor, whom Hanji recognized as the boy from Madame Malkin's Robe Store. Two other boys were cowering in the corner. Hanji slid open the door and almost burst out laughing at what they were scared of. A ball of blondish gold fur was standing in front of them, hissing and spitting, while Bean was on top of Malfoy, who was whimpering. Every time the white-blond moved, Bean would hiss and voice his displeasure. As soon as they saw Hanji however, they ran over to her and scampered up her pants legs. As soon as the cats were over with her, the boy that was on the floor scrambled up and tried to adjust his disheveled robes. He sneered at her, "Get those infernal beasts of yours under control! My father will hear about this!" he said before leaving, his two companions following at his heels.

"What happened here?" Eren asked Ron and Harry, who were still giggling over something. Ron laughed some more,"Well, that hotshot Malfoy kid came in and started being a real git. Then he went to grab the chocolate you put in your bag, and then, bloody hell! Those two cats jumped out and started to attack and hiss at Malfoy and his posse! It was brilliant! The brown one jumped on Malfoy and he screamed like a baby and fell over, and then the goldish one started hissing and clawing at his goons and chased them into a corner! Then you came in and they ran off, like little wusses! Now I see why you said not to touch your stuff, those cats were bloody terrifying! Just don't let them anywhere near Scabbers!" he said, holding a fat gray rat (that happened to be missing a toe) close to his chest, eyeing the titans by her legs suspiciously. Hanji picked up her cats and sat down in her seat, having not entirely forgiven him for his House comment before. Eren was laughing, but not as raucously as the two others. After the laughter died down, Hanji drifted off into a light sleep. She was woken by Ron talking excitedly to Harry, his rat in one hand, an old wand in his other. Apparently he was trying to do a spell that Fred and George told him. Hanji perked up, Fred and George were well known pranksters, and the spell they told Ron was probably a fake, and it was probably going to have a hilarious outcome.

He was about to do the incantation when the door opened and a young girl walked in. She had a bushy mass of brown hair, with rather large front teeth, and the expression on her face was one of, "I'm always right, don't question me." A chubby boy stood next to her, looking very shy and nervous.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said in a bossy sort of tone.

"No, bu-" Hanji's answer was cut off by the girl.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" she said before sitting down across from Ron. Ron was surprised, but said the incantation,

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his wand, but Scabbers remained gray and asleep. Hanji resisted the urge to burst out laughing, of course the spell was a dud, Fred and Georgehad given it to him!

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It doesn't seem very good does it? I've tried some of the simpler spells for practice, and they've all worked perfectly for me. My family isn't magical at all, we were so astonished when I got my acceptance letter. I was so pleased though, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard, I've memorized all of the course books by heart, of course, I just hope it helps. Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

Hanji spoke up then, "I'm Hanji Lovegood, that's Eren Hunter, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."Right after she said "Potter", Hermione piped in.

"Are you really? I know ALL about you, of course, I read a few extra books for idle reading, and did you know, you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise of Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

Before Hermione could say anything more, Hanji cut in. "Wait, people wrote books about him?" she turned to Harry confused, " I thought you only found out about being a wizard recently?" Looking both dazed and confused, Harry nodded.

"Then how did they get information on it or even, get your permission to write about you? Nobody but you and Voldemort was there that night, and if you didn't tell them what happened, who did? I don't think Voldemort was there to give an interview. Plus it's illegal to write about someone without their consent!" Hanji turned to Hermione. "Exactly what did the books about Harry say?" Hermione was taken aback, but answered, "Well, it was mostly just about how he defeated You-Know-Who and his life after. It said that he lived with a ancient wizarding family, that taught him powerful magic and etiquette. It also talked about how he saved a wizarding village from an outbreak of dragon pox using an ancient spell, and the time he defeated a dragon and things like that." Harry's face grew more and more confused as she said this.

"Sorry, but, I've never done ANY of that, except for maybe defeating Voldemort, and I barely remember that! I grew up with my muggle relatives, and I found out about magic just yesterday! Nobody came up to me and interviewed me, and they're obviously way off on my personal life." Hanji turned to Hermione, who was looking affronted, as if saying that a book was wrong was sacrilege.

"I can't believe it, why would they be published then? There must be some at least _some _truth to their claims!" she said, her voice becoming a tad hysterical, as if she had never been wrong before. She stood abruptly and said curtly, "I'll have to think on that, but books are almost always the right answer. Anyways, we have to be off, we have to find Neville's toad." and with that, she was gone, the boy, Neville, following shyly behind.

Silence rang throughout the compartment before it was broken by Ron, who said, "Whatever house I'm, I hope she's not in it." Even Hanji had to agree with the ginger, the girl had been overbearing, and she didn't think that she could share a room with her for seven years. Eren joined in with Harry and Ron's game of trying all of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, while Hanji pet the two titans in her lap. After a while of spitting out the nasty beans, the intercom came to life and a raspy voice announced that the train was 10 minutes away from their destination.

They were all wearing their robes already, so they didn't have to worry about changing, but instead cleaned up all of the wrappers that were strewn about the compartment. After all of the wrappers and unopened candy was taken care of, they sat back, the suspense becoming almost unbearable. Right before Hanji was about to start pacing, the train came to a stop. They merged with the sea of black robes and made their way to a giant man, who apparently had already met Harry. They followed the man, Hagrid, to a a lake, where small brown boats where lining the shore.

"Four to a Boat!" Hagrid boomed. Eren and Hanji stepped into the nearest boat and were quickly joined by Ron and Harry. After everyone was settled in a boat, they set off, the boats being propelled by magic.

The lake was black and dark, and nothing was visible. Hagrid called out for everyone to put their heads down, and as soon as they did, a low-hanging bridge passed over their heads. As soon as they passed the bridge, lights on the shore came into view. The lights were surrounding and on a magnificent castle, that was glowing from the ethereal light being given off from the floating lights. Hanji felt her jaw drop in awe, and she looked on at the castle in amazement. All too soon, the boats reached the shore by the castle, which looked even more amazing up close, and they all gathered in a group behind Hagrid. He lifted a fist the size of a slab of steak and knocked three times on the door.

** TO BE CONTINUED I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER**

**YEAH LONG CHAPTER**

**Sorry that you had to wait so long, it's homecoming week! **

**So Diagon is finished and the Sorting is next! **

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ! I don't know where to put Hanji, so I will set up a poll for which House to put her in and it would help me SO MUCH if you would vote for a house for her to be put into! **

**Also, this chapter is WAY longer than my others! About 3,800 words! Holy crap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite! **

**Prucan OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Hanji at Hogwarts~**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! Also thanks to those who voted in the poll!**

**You'll have to read to find out the outcome of the poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Harry Potter.**

**(Oh I have decided that I WILL NOT be bashing Dumbledore in this fic. DISREGARD MY STATEMENT ABOUT HARRY IN THE LAST CHAPTER because I have also come to the conclusion that I will not be bashing Harry as much as I am Ron and Hermione. I mean, he's just too cute and innocent for me to bash!)**

**Sorry for you people that wanted Harry and Dumbledore to be bashed to the ground. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hanji POV**

The doors swung open after Hagrid knocked, and he led the crowd of shivering eleven year-olds inside. Once inside, the door slammed shut behind them, causing a few children to jump. Hanji huddled next to Eren as he was the warmest thing nearby, as they walked further into the castle. Harry was trailing behind Ron, who was following Hanji and Eren. Harry's face showed that he was awestricken and nervous at the same time, most likely nervous because of the bullshit story Ron was spouting about having to wrestle a troll to find out what house they were to go into. Hanji was just about ready to tell him why it was obviously a lie and how idiotic he had to be to believe it, when a woman with glasses and a strict look on her face walked in front of the murmuring mass of children.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid to the woman from in front of the group.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said. Hanji noticed that she held a slight Scottish accent, and her voice matched her appearance. Stern, and not to be trifled with.

Hagrid made his way to another door, leaving the children alone with the woman who was looking over them like a large jungle cat would look over its prey. If Hanji hadn't seen worse, she would have shrunk away from her spectacled gaze as it swept over her. She felt the children around her, excluding Eren, instinctively flinch as the professor stood there, her eyes surveying them.

The tense silence was broken when McGonagall spoke,"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Silence reigned as she paused to once again look over the students before resuming her speech.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all clean yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on the dirt that still remained on Ron's nose, and Neville's cloak which was askew. Out of the corner of her eye, Hanji saw Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair, only for it to spring back up again, looking much worse than before.

"I will return when we are ready for you," she said. 'Please wait quietly.' and then she left them.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, the silence that had come over them was broken and they all began to chatter excitedly or nervously.

"-troll! Fred and George told me!" Hanji's ears perked as she heard her least favorite Weasley once again begin yammering on about having to fight a troll. Irritated, she turned to see Ron making large motions with his arms, most likely mimicking the fight that would ensue as soon as they stepped through the doors to the Hall. Harry was pale as a ghost and looked like he was about to hyperventilate or faint if he heard the word "troll" again. Eren, who had been rather quiet since the train ride, walked over the two boys. Hanji looked on, in excitement, eager to see a show.

"Hey," Eren said, cutting Ron off. Harry's face shone with relief at the interruption, while Ron looked rather annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his story.

"What?" He asked rather rudely.

"Why would they have us wrestle a troll?" Eren asked him innocently. The students surrounding them began to listen in and murmuring broke out as they wondered, why WOULD they fight a troll?

"It sounds rather stupid to me, really." Eren said calmly, surprising Hanji, usually he was known for his uncontrollable temper, especially with that Jean boy.

Ron's face and ears went scarlet and he became flustered. "W-well, my two older brothers, Fred and George, th-they told me, tha-that we would have to fight a troll to see which house we would get into."

Hanji strode over to Eren's side where the red head was still blabbering about why fighting a troll was a completely logical idea.

"Ron," she said, cutting off his rambling," Do you mean to tell me, that you have been scaring fellow students with your troll story, because of the twins?"

He nodded slowly, not quite understanding where she was going.

"The twins? Really? Remember when they told you that if you dug a deep enough hole a leprechaun would come and give you gold?" He nodded, embarrassed at the reminder, while the students that were listening nearby giggled at his predicament.

"And the time they told you that you were adopted, and you believed them, twice? And the time after that when they told you they would give you a sickle if you could fill a sieve full of sand, and you tried to for _five hours_ to fill it before your mum found out?"

"So? Fred and George are pranksters, everyone knows that! What's your point?" Ron said, still not getting her point.

Hanji sighed before explaining. "If the twins are such big pranksters and are always tricking you, why did you believe them this time? It isn't even one of their good ones! Really, a troll? Why would they make a bunch of eleven year olds wrestle a troll? You probably just have to do a small test, and nothing more."

Ron stood gobsmacked at her as the cogs in his brain began to turn and he figured out what she had said.

"Those gits! They lied to me!" he said as his face began to turn red in anger.

Hanji turned and left Ron to his anger while Harry stood by looking a little less nervous. Eren followed beside her as she walked away. Once they had gotten a little ways away from Ron and Harry, Eren turned to Hanji.

"You said there would be a test, what kind do you think it will be?" he said, his green eyes boring seriously into her brown ones.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug," Maybe it'll be a test of knowledge, or worse, trying to get the stick out of Levi's ass." They both cracked up at this, garnering a few odd glances.

"But seriously, even if we get into different houses, I will always there, you got that? I'm not going to go anywhere." Hanji stated, her eyes that were joyful not a minute before, now were dead serious. Eren nodded, not wanting to be taken away from her so quickly after their reunion. They embraced, before screams sounded from around them. They broke away from each other and got into fighting positions. They looked around the room and saw that the cause of the screams were some transparent apparitions that were floating above the crowd of frightened children and deep in conversation with each other.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" a rotund ghost was saying before he was cut off by his companion, who stated tiredly, as if they had had this conversation far too many times before, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" he said, interest overshadowing the exasperated look that he had adorned before.

The room of students remained silent, but Hanji and Eren relaxed from their stances, once they deemed the ghosts as harmless.

"New students!" cried the friar, smiling down on them as if he had just noticed that the room was filled with eleven year olds. "About to be sorted, I presume?" Hanji nodded eagerly, her curiosity overshadowing her earlier weariness. She was just about to ask them everything about how it was like to be a ghost and how one became a ghost when McGonagall's voice sounded from by the doors leading further into the castle.

"Move along now," she stated," the Sorting is about to begin." With this, the ghosts floated through the wall opposite they came, leaving Hanji even more amazed.

"Once we get sorted, remind me to talk to the ghosts here. I'd love to know more about them!" Hanji whispered to Eren, who looked sympathetic for the ghosts at the prospect.

"Form a line," McGonagall called out, silencing the whispering crowd, "and follow me." They obeyed, and once they had all formed a line, they walked through the doors into the Great Hall.

Hanji's eyes widened as she took in the view before her. The room was gigantic, and filled with light emanating from candles that were floating high above the heads of the students. There were four tables filled with students in black robes with varying colors of trim.

From beside her, she could tell that Eren was as, or maybe even more, amazed than she was. As they walked up, she saw the table that held the teachers, and saw Snape sitting there, looking as greasy as ever. Next to him an old man that she assumed was the head, judging by him sitting in the middle of the table. Next to him was a small man that resembled the goblins at the bank, and next to him, a plump woman with a smiling face and seated next to her was a man looking as skittish as a rabbit with an absurd purple turban wrapped around his head.

She looked away from the teachers when their procession down the aisle stopped and she almost ran into the person in front of her. She looked up the line to see a ratty old hat sitting on a stool. She was about to ask Eren what it was for, when a flap opened up near the brim, and to her shock, it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A thunderous applause sounded as it finished its song, Hanji and Eren giving each other confused looks as they clapped slowly. Once the hat had bowed to each of the four tables, the applause died down and the hall became quiet once more. In front of her, Hanji could hear Ron whisper-ranting to Harry about being duped by the twins again. She tried to hold in her laughter, but a few giggles made their way out, making Eren give her a knowing look, showing that he had heard Ron as well.

They returned their attention the hat when McGonagall stood next to it wielding an extremely long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." She explained. "Abbott, Hannah!" she cried out. A blonde girl wearing pigtails ran up from in front of Hanji to the stool, where the hat was placed on her head. Hanji looked on curiously, wondering how it worked when the brim off the hat opened up and yelled out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause sounded from the table with yellow trim as Hannah went off to her housemates. As Hanji looked over at the table, she saw the fat ghost from earlier sitting (or was it floating?) at the table, grinning jovially.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She looked over to the stool to see a red haired girl take off the hat and run to the cheering Hufflepuffs. It went on like this for a little while, with the hat calling out house names and the student scurrying off to the celebrating table.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called out, and Hermione rushed forward and jammed the hat on her head in her excitement. I can't tell if she'll be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, she's certainly bookish enough for Ravenclaw, but she believes everything that books say, and that takes away from the smarts that being book-smart provides, Hanji thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried out, and Hanji heard Ron whisper to Harry, "I thought for sure she'd be a Claw! Now I'll have to be in the same House as her!" Hanji turned her attention away to see Hermione sitting next to Percy, chatting away happily with the red-haired prefect.

"Hunter, Eren!" McGonagall exclaimed, and Eren strode to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. 30 seconds passed, and the part of Eren's face that was visible switched from being terrified, and then relaxed before the hats brim opened wide and yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hanji clapped, as Eren went to the applauding Gryffindor table. Once he was seated, he looked at her and grinned, which she returned with a thumbs up.

"Longbottom, Neville!" she recognized the shy boy that had lost his toad on the train as he plodded up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out after a long while. Excitedly, Neville hopped off the stool and went to the table, without taking off the hat, to everyone's amausement. Burning red, he ran back to the stool and set it down and then, less excited than before, went to sit with the laughing Gryffindors.

"Lovegood, Hanji!" Hanji froze before making her way up to the stool, her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel everyone's eyes boring into her as she made her way towards the front of the line. As she lifted herself up onto the stool, she looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Eren there, giving her a reassuring thumbs up, and then everything went black as the hat fell over her eyes.

"Interesting." a smooth baritone voice sounded.

She had to stop herself from screaming and throwing the hat off of her head, at the unfamiliar voice in her head.

"Who are you?" she inquired mentally, trying to make her voice venomous like Levi's to intimidate the intruder.

"I'm the Sorting Hat, and I have to look at your personality and memories to sort you."At first she was skeptical, but Eren had already done it and he was fine, so she agreed.

"Fine." she grumbled and then in a flash, images flew past her at breakneck speed. She caught glimpses of her old life, some of Luna and her mother, and then all of a sudden the rush of colors ended and she was submerged in black again.

"Difficult, very difficult. You have a great mind, one of the greatest, but you also would do anything to save your companions and make a better life for them, very brave as well, and willing to do rather questionable methods to get information... You would do well in all of these houses, but..It'll have to be...RAVENCLAW!"

As soon as the words were uttered, the hat was lifted off of her head and Hanji looked out to see every face in the room plastered on her, staring unabashedly. Eren was the only one clapping, as her new housemates were staring gobsmacked at her. They slowly began to clap as she got off of the stool and walked to the table with blue trim. As soon as she sat down, the people near her looked at her from the corners of their eyes wearily, as if she would bite them if they talked to her.

After a brief silence, the sorting resumed. The blonde boy, Malfoy, she reminded herself, was sorted into Slytherin after the hat barely touched the tips of his over gelled hairdo.

"Potter, Harry!" and the silence that had built up over her sorting was shattered. The entire room erupted in murmurs and whispers about the "Boy-Who-Lived". He walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. Hanji could see in his face that he was having some kind of debate with the hat, and as the hat cried out,"GRYFFINDOR!" his face melted in relief as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers of, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

After a boy named Dean joined Eren at the Gryffindor table, and a girl named Lisa joined Hanji's table, it was time for Ron's sorting. After McGonagall called him, he shakily walked to the front and put the hat on his head. After about 2 seconds, the hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!" and he ran to the joyous table and sat next to Harry.

Blaise Zabini, a thin black boy was sorted into Slytherin, and then the sorting was over as McGonagall took the hat, stool and parchment away.

"Welcome!" the old man, whom she assumed was Dumbledore, said,"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" and with that, he sat back down. Hanji wasn't sure what to think of him. He could be a genius covering it up with his apparent insanity, or just a senile old man. Currently, she was leaning towards the latter.

After she was done analyzing Dumbledore, she looked down to see that a large array of foods lay out on the table before her. Her mouth dropped open as the people around her gathered food onto their plates and began to dig in.

"What happened up there?" A tall boy sitting near Hanji summoned up enough courage to ask her what everyone had been thinking. She could see the Ravenclaws that had subtly sidled away from her before were now leaning closer, eager to know what had transpired.

"Nothing unusual, it looked at my personality and put me in Ravenclaw, I don't understand why everyone's so bent out of shape about it to be honest." she replied as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate. He looked at her gobsmacked, as if she had just said that she had just revealed some terrifying secret.

"How can we not be? You were under there for _ten minutes_!" he hissed at her. Now it was Hanji's turn to be shocked. Ten minutes?! It felt like a minute at most!

"Really? It didn't feel like that long to me..." she murmured, more to herself than him. A Ravenclaw girl with a prefect badge looked over from her right and added her input,"Yeah, it was pretty long. We thought the hat would never choose!" she laughed.

"But why is everyone so freaked out about it?" Hanji asked curiously.

"It's a superstition, that a hat stall, that's when the hat doesn't chose for more than 3 minutes, is bad news and will bring bad luck to the house they're put in" she scoffed before adding,"If you ask me, it's a load of rubbish."

A boy sitting a ways down the table called down towards them, "It's not a load of rubbish! It's true! The last time that here was a hat stall was back when Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, and we all know how well that ended!"

"Shut up Davies! She's just a first-year, stop being such a prat!" The girl next to her yelled back at the boy, before turning back to Hanji.

"Don't listen to him", she whispered conspiratorially," He thinks he's all that, but he's really just a big git." Hanji smiled and with a warm feeling, began to eat her potatoes. After she had finished, the dishes from before vanished and were replaced by a wide array of candies and sweets. With an almost manic glint in her eyes, Hanji snatched a good portion of the chocolate desserts off the table and piled them up on her plate. From her seat, she could see Eren doing the same at the Gryffindor table. Smiling, she dug into her own pile of treats. Once again, once the last piece of dessert was eaten, the food disappeared and everyone looked to the front of the hall as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, hence the name, the Forbidden Forest. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Hanji watched his eyes briefly land on Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, who were trying to look as innocent as possible, and failing, before continuing on.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Hanji looked down over her classmates and saw the boy from before, Davies, she recalled, bragging to his friends about being the captain of the team.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Shaky laughter came from a few people, but Hanji was shocked. What could he mean? Why would he keep something that dangerous in a school full of kids for goodness sake?

She looked over to the girl that had defended her earlier and saw that she was as confused as she was.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried out jovially, as if he didn't just give them a warning about a very painful death. He waved his wand and a long golden ribbon floated out the tip and formed words in front of him.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune", he said, "and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Not knowing many songs, Hanji just made up her own as she attempted to sing along with the rest of the school as they all clashed in a horrible sort of symphony. The song ended with Fred and George singing a slow funeral march, dragging out the last two notes for an unnecessary amount of time. Dumbledore conducted them for the last few lines.

"Ah music", he sighed, wiping his eyes as the ribbon disappeared. " A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Ravenclaw first years followed the prefects through the large doors out of the Great Hall and up a large staircase that Hanji hadn't seen before. To her amazement, the staircase began to move while they were on it, moving to a different floor, and as they trekked, the group eventually came to a large eagle knocker. The male prefect turned to them as they stopped.

"This is the entrance to our common room," he explained,"In order to get in, you have to knock on the door with the eagle knocker, and answer the riddle given to you. If you get it right, you go in, but if you get it incorrect, you have to wait out here until someone who understands it comes to help you out." With this, he knocked on the door, and a detached, metallic voice sounded from the door.

"A cowboy rode into town on Friday, stayed two days, and then left on Friday. How is this possible?" For a few seconds everybody was quiet as they all tried to solve the knocker's riddle. Then it came to her, and she blurted it out.

"The horse's name is Friday!" and everyone looked at her, startled, but the knocker stated, "That is correct." and the door opened up. As they went in, the girl prefect walked next to her.

"That was pretty cool back there, I'm Penelope Clearwater, sorry for not introducing myself before." she stuck out her hand for Hanji to shake. She looked down at her hand and with a smile replied," Hanji Lovegood, it's good to meet you." Penelope went over by the other prefect to explain the sleeping situation, who the Head of House was (Flitwick, the small, goblin look-a-like), and the rules. After going over all of this, they were sent up to bed.

Once in her dorm, she saw that Sawney and Bean, who had fallen asleep in her luggage, were asleep and curled up in the middle of her bed. Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Hanji changed into her pajamas and fell into bed, jostling the two titan-cats. She was eager to start classes, and fell asleep dreaming of all of the magic that she would learn the next day.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the long wait, I lost my book that I was using for references.**

**Hanji's a Ravenclaw!**

**Here's the results of the poll if you wanted to know! (Thanks for voting, all you that did!)**

**Ravenclaw-9**

**Special House-4**

**Gryffindor-3**

**Slytherin- 1**

**Hufflepuff-0**

**Again, sorry for the wait, I hope that I can get chapters out quicker now that I have my book! **

**Prucan out!**


End file.
